


Set in Ink

by LeafZelindor



Series: TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Derek walks into a Tattoo parlor wanting to get some ink, the artist he chooses, because they work with the Supernatural, knows a lot about Beacon Hills. Perhaps it is a sign of fate. Perhaps it is his time to return home. Maybe he doesn't have to do it alone.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: TeenWolf Bingo 2020 FIlls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Set in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Bingo 2020 Prompt "tattoo artist AU"

The more Derek thought about it, he knew he shouldn’t be terrified of getting a tattoo. No, it wasn’t easy but he’d heard this artist was very good, that he specialized in tattoos for the supernatural. 

After all, Werewolves weren’t the only sort that healed unusually quickly, but this was the first Derek had ever heard of a specialist just for supernatural tattoos. He couldn't’ find much out about the man, but he absolutely wanted to have him do this piece. If he could avoid the pain that had come with doing his triskelion on his back, then he would.

World’s End was a strange name for a tattoo parlor, but the place was clean, didn’t smell of anything dangerous, and the girl at the desk greeted him very kindly and asked if he had a reservation.

“He doesn’t, but I have an open slot right now Jess, let him come back.” Came a voice from somewhere off to the left.

The receptionist, Jess, let her eyebrow go up and then waved him back. He took a breath and headed to the left. Not sure where to stop until he did.

The young man in the tattooing station was not what he expected. A little younger than him, but with bright honey eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul. Spiked hair that was fashioned into a mohawk and dyed orange and blue, the soft, glimmer, no glow, of a swirling tattoo up the side of his face, curling around it to cradle, the other side clear and open skin. And there was something so familiar about that gaze for a moment, he didn’t know what it was.

“Heya, here for a tattoo today are you Handsome?” The voice startled him, it was light and easy but also knowing in a way that clearly someone this age shouldn't have.

“I, I was hoping you could help me get a couple things tattooed on. I heard you specialize in doing them for the supernatural.” Derek paused and then glanced at the man, taking him in properly . Thin, but tall, his hands, arms were covered in patterns that were both normal and a bit glowy. Magic, this man knew magic.

“Werewolf?” He grinned, it was dazzling. “Yeah I can help you out, I’m Stiles, what’s your name?”

“....Derek.” He moved to sit when Stiles motioned him at the chair.

“So Derek, what am I doing for you today?” He was already turning to grab up a sketch pad, clearly he knew his task. 

“Uh, nothing fancy. I want a couple protective sigils, and, some names, important ones.” Derek looked uneasy for a moment “you do magic don’t you”

“I don’t Do, magic” Stiles laughed quietly “But I am a Spark and every tattoo I give, has its own magic.” 

“...A spark?” His eyes flicked up from his hands and notepad to the attractive face. That was a big deal, Sparks weren’t common after all. Why was this one running a tattoo parlour in downtown San Francisco? It was so busy in the city, away from natural energies. 

“MMhmm, The land I protect isn’t too far from here, but there is only so much I can do. The Pack was killed off, or left.” Stile shrugged. “So I do what I can, and make a living doing this.” He grinned quietly. “It’s worth it and I can go home pretty regularly and check on my Dad.”

“Oh.” Derek was quiet for a moment or two and then he held out his hands “the sigils are the common sort, but the names, if I can write them down?” 

“Of course” Stiles promptly handed over his notebook and Derek quietly wrote his list, Talia, Laura, Cora, Robert, Peter, Andrew, Sarah. He studied it, his fingers tightened on the pencil a moment. Then soft fingers brushed over his knuckles and he found, Stiles, was squeezing his hand. He looked up.

“Loss is never easy, we have to find remembrance in our own way.” He smiled gently with his words. Derek just looked uncertain for a moment and then he nodded quietly, then slowly put the Alpha indicator next to his mother’s name. Then he handed it back.

Stiles looked at the list, and the air around them fell still. Something that Derek didn’t even notice hadn’t happened until it did. He hadn’t recognized the vibration in the air until it was gone. “Stiles?” 

“Derek Hale?” Stiles said quietly, just blinking at him “Are you Derek Hale?”

“I...Yes.” Derek said slowly and he felt a flicker of nerves. 

“Beacon Hills misses having A pack” Stiles said quietly and then he hummed a little, his eyes dropping to the papers. “Are you adverse to flowers? Or would you prefer stars perhaps? And where do you want them?”

Derek swallowed hard, the way the spark spoke so casually about Beacon Hills, about home. How did they get a spark? His mother had never said it was likely of any of the young people there. Or maybe she hadn’t thought he was old enough for it. “Stars, perhaps on, a bit of a stream?” 

“I think I can do that. Body part?”

“Chest, for the names, the sigils on my shoulder, sort of like starting a sleeve” Derek found himself studying every move Stiles made. Trying to figure out what to say next. Instead he said nothing. Stiles didn’t seem bothered by this.

“You want some music or do you mind if I natter?” Stiles asked as he turned towards his equipment. He watched how he etched out the sigils and did something to the machine, he felt the energy that said it was some sort of spell for the ink. 

“Uh, I don’t care.” Derek settled himself down quietly and removed his shirt quietly. Stile hummed to himself as he set things up and then he turned back, gloves in place and eyes almost brighter than before. 

“So the reason I do this for most supernaturals, is because I can use my spark to do the same thing that flame does for them. My buddy Scott was my first victim” He laughed lightly as he settled in to start putting the ink on Derek’s skin. He didn’t use anything to check, almost like he could see exactly how to do it without a preview. It was creepy, but interesting, and his hands moved beautifully with the gun in them. 

The buzzing touched his skin and he was surprised by the lack of pain. That startled him. “I used to be terrible at this” Stiles continued now. “Couldn’t concentrate my magic enough to make sure that it worked right. Poor Scott put up with a lot being my test board, but the advantage to magical tattooing, I can remove the ink too if needed.”

Clearly the artist preferred to talk, found it soothing even and Derek just breathed slowly and listened to him, watched his hands as much as he could. There was something comfortable at the cadence of his voice.

“Your friend is a…”

“Werewolf. He was bitten by a rogue Alpha in High School. Let me tell you that was an entertaining experience. He’s an Alpha now himself, though kinda shitty at it if you ask me.” Stiles laughed lightly “I’m not a part of his pack, I never felt right there, but I love him just the same.” 

Derek was quiet as he listened to this, finding it curious too. He would have assumed that a Spark would associate itself with a pack that It needed to be with. “You said Beacon Hills misses having a pack….”

“Scott never felt right being the Alpha there, something….about the place. It belongs to the Hales, while Scott and his pack are there, they aren’t in control of the land, they don’t have a connection. They’re a bit of a motley sort anyway. He only has one proper beta. And I suspect when Liam graduates Scott’ll release him, his control is really good now.” 

Derek found all of this very confusing. He watches as Stiles carefully inks his mother’s name into his skin, among a field of stars that had slowly appeared on his skin, swirling around with milky way like waves. 

“I’m the only Hale left,” he said quietly. “Well, I mean…”

“Peter’s still alive, but I can see how that’s not the same, what about Laura?” Stiles asked, curiously familiar with the situation it seemed. Derek’s stomach twisted.

“She met someone, and gave me her Alpha power.” Derek said quietly, it was weird, admitting any of this to Stiles, but there was something about the Spark that said he could trust him. “I’ve never taken betas but, I can, feel Peter…”

“Huh…” Stiles kept working, moving on to fill in the other names across his chest and seeming quite pleased with his work. “If you ever decide to add names to this list, there is plenty of space.” He said with a nod of satisfaction as he finished this section of the tattooing. Then he moved to start on Derek’s protection symbols. Derek hadn’t been specific with them, trusting the spark to know what ones he needed most. The artist started to chatter on about something relating to home and Derek listened to him. He felt strange, what were the odds he’d walk into the exact parlor to have someone from home, not just someone from home, but someone who was supernatural themselves and knew of the life?

He half listened to Stiles and just quietly let himself feel the needle on his skin. Stiles chattered away as he brooded over his thoughts. Then he startled when he realized the Spark had asked him a question. He turned his head. “Hmm?”

“Zoned out?” Stiles laughed quietly, his honey eyes sparkled a little. “I was asking what you plan to do after I finish tatting you up?”

“Oh I….I’m actually headed to Beacon Hills.” Derek admitted quietly. He hadn’t had a destination when he’d entered the shop, but now he knew he had to go. “See Peter, and see about paperwork to deal with our properties and stuff, I should probably look up Scott when I get there…”

“Yeah, I can help with that.” Stiles settled back and smirked a little. “I’m due a trip home myself, can make the introductions, though technically he’s still in your pack space.”

“I don’t mind,” Derek started, then paused and studied the Spark, there was just something about him, He felt warmed that Stiles was interested in helping him out. He hummed. “You, really want to help me.”

“Hell Yeah, It’s about time there was a Hale alpha back in Beacon Hills.” Stile smirked and then he moved to put his gun down, wiping Derek’s shoulder unnecessarily, the skin was already practically perfectly healed. 

“Let’s do this.” 

Funny, how three words spurred him on, to head north, with a chattering Spark at his side, to figure out what to do for his tiny pack, for his home. All because he decided to get a couple tattoos.


End file.
